Kozo
Kozo lives in a colorful, sensual world, inspired by connections with people and ideas. He takes joy in reinterpreting these connections, reinventing and experimenting with both and new perspectives. Some might say no one else explores and experiments in this way more. An adventurer, artificier, and bard, he's spent his youth as a slave to the Sethrak, been freed by privateers, and now has found his way back to Vol'dun. He's currently looking to find his place amongst his people while putting his skills to use. In his eyes between his skills for finding and making things will be more than enough. If not, there's always winning people over with a song or two... Physical Description Standing a little taller than the average Vulpera, the deep, velvety red fur bard has smoky stripes that adorn his upper body and cream-colored fur along his face and hands as well. Kozo could easily be described as having the body of a track athlete by those who look him over, lithe and athletic. His green eyes are light-colored though his vision is nothing to ever scoff at. Kozo can often be seen with a long sword and lute strapped to his back. One large pouch which seems to hold more than it should (like a magical flute and artificed grenades) hangs from his belt which often draws the attention of folks, as does the small crossbow he carries as well. Kozo has a single silver earring in his right ear and a few unique looking rings he has artificed himself that adorn his fingers. Personality As it was said earlier, Kozo lives in a colorful, sensual world, inspired by connections with people and ideas. He takes joy in reinterpreting these connections, reinventing and experimenting with both and new perspectives. Some might say no one else explores and experiments in this way more. This creates a sense of spontaneity, making Kozo seem unpredictable, even to his close friends and loved ones. Despite all this, Kozo is definitely an Introvert, surprising his friends further when he steps out of the spotlight to be by himself to recharge. Just because they are alone though, doesn’t mean that he is sitting idle – often he is taking this time for introspection, assessing his principles. Rather than dwelling on the past or the future, Kozo often thinks about who he is Then he returns from his cloister, transformed. Kozo lives to find ways to push his passions. Riskier behaviors like jumping in headfirst into a dangerous situation or gambling are often common associations with him. Fortunately, his attunement to the moment and his environment allows him to do better than most. Of course, he also enjoys connecting with others and has a certain irresistible charm. History Kozo is the oldest child of Ame, a skilled artificer and his father Niran, a hunter who led the family caravan so his mother could travel, selling her goods. He was born in the middle of winter on a cold night, and is the oldest child, as he has a younger sister, Sada. At age eleven he and his sister were orphaned as Sethrak slavers attacked his family caravan killing his parents and taking both he and Sada. Over the next few years both were forced to work as slaves though often kept separate from one another due to the trouble they would cause when together. It was when Kozo was around the age of eleven that a group of “privateers” came to rescue a few of their own and ended up taking Kozo with them as he had befriended one of the elder Vulpera who just happened to belong to the group. The young Kozo had insisted they try to find Sada but they could not, and it is something he never forgave himself for. For the next several years Kozo spent time along the western coasts among other places with the group who had rescued him learning various skills, becoming well versed as a scout and picking up a love for playing the lute along the way. It is said at some point while the group had made their way across the coast that Kozo had found someone who shared the same skills his mothers had and at one point the Vulpera spent some time apprenticing under them, leaving those who had rescued him behind. In the last few years, however, Kozo felt a desire to return home to his people and he made his way back to Voldun. There he joined up with a caravan serving as their scout until just recently when the caravan was destroyed in a skirmish with Alliance forces. As fate would have it Kozo would find himself wandering right into the path of the Wildheart Caravan... Quotes "But those people do not understand love, or music, or me." "My fingers hurt, but I played anyway. I played until my fingers bled on the strings. I played until the sun shone through the trees. I played, trying not to remember until I fell asleep.” External Links Kozo on tumblr Category:Characters Category:Vulpera Category:Horde Hunter